Passing on the Knowledge
by Peetislife
Summary: Sequel to 'Answering the Hard Questions' Everyone is growing up. Katniss and Cato have kids as well as almost all the couples from high school. What happens when the kids fall for eachother? Changing POV from Katniss and all the Kiddos! It's better than the summary! T for swearing
1. The beginning

"WITTON VINE ELIOT! You have two seconds to give me back that arrow or I will go tell mom!"

Great there go the kids again.

"Can you two please get along for more than 5 minutes so that mommy can get the house clean?"

"Yes mommy."  
The kids are now older and it is much harder. Witton is 9, Rose is 8, and Kenneth is personalities are exploding around the house. It has been much worse since I found out I was pregnant again. But to top it all off Madge and Peeta are now engaged sending Glimmer into a slight stoop. She could handle them being together even the idea of them getting married but the fact that they have been engaged for over 6 months and Peeta and Glimmer were only engaged 6 weeks before all hell broke loose sent her into a slight depressed state. She quickly devoted all of her time to work and being the 'BEST AUNT EVER' according to the kids. Prim is also pregnant with twins and our due dates are about 3 weeks apart. Rory and Cato have their 'man time' more often now that there are 2 hormonal women around the houses.

"Mom can I go across the street to visit Dover?"

"Of course sweet girl. Just be careful."

"Thank you mommy"

***ROSE'SPOV***

"Hi Annie! Is Dover home?"

"Yes he is would you like to talk to him?"

"Yes please"

Annie is truly lovely. She is soft and delicate. She isn't nearly as great as my mom. She doesn't have the fire in her eyes as mom does. Dover says I have the same fire in my eyes. Dover is great. I think I have a crush on him. But I'm not sure because I might have a crush on Cyrano who is older than me by a year. But Dover is older than me by a couple of months so that's not the problem. I'm just confused. Love is so hard.

"Hey Rose. Is that a new dress you are wearing?" I am scared that he doesn't like it so I just look down and nod shyly. I then feel his hand on mine and look up slightly shocked but I like the feeling

"Let's go hang out in my room" he smiles at me

***DOVER'S POV***

I can't explain what it is about this girl that I like so much but I like her a lot. I know we are only 8 but I know I love her. It's like my mom and dad. They have been in love since they were 11 and Katniss and Cato have been in love since they were 7. Maybe it's a genetic thing. Falling in love at a young age. That's not to bad right? I mean I know it's not ideal but I have fallen for her maybe when we get older I will tell her how I feel until then I can get closer to her right? She is my best girl friend after all. I wonder what Witton would do if I was dating his sister. It's like that song that Victoria Justice did… 'My best friend's brother is the one for me BFB' but only it would be best friends sister and BFS. Should I tell Witton about me liking his sister? Maybe I should tell my dad. My mom always said dad always had girls falling for him when they were young and the only reason they stopped is because they are married now. Yea I am going to tell my dad. But that that will have to wait till later because Rose is coming up to my room right now.

***Destin's POV***

So today I went over to Adara's house to play in her back yard. It was a fun day and I was really tired after. I was headed up to my room and Rose was coming out of Dover's room. I could tell he liked her but I wasn't going to say anything just in case he found out I had a crush on anyone. Plus he is my big brother that's not cool to tell his crush he has a crush on her.

A couple hours later my mom calls us down to tell us that Katniss went into labor and that Rose, Witton and Kenneth would be staying at our house tonight and we would go and see Katniss and the new baby in a hour.

When we got to the hospital everyone was there. Thresh and Rue were holding their new baby and smiling like fools at the idea that their twins would have a play buddy. Prim was pacing back and forth rubbing her large belly. I think she is going to have twins also. Rory is walking by her side rubbing circles on her back telling her to calm down or she would go into labor early. Whatever that means. Next is Glimmer holding hands with her boyfriend. She is smiling and laughing with him. Next to them are Ally and Josh. I don't see Adara or Marilla until I feel someone jump on my back causing me to fall down laughing. Marilla walks over and sits on her moms lap. Clove and Marvel walk in and Marvel swings me around his shoulder. I am set off into a fit of laughter until I hear Katniss yell

"GOD DAMN IT CATO. Why am I having another kid." And then after a few more minutes there is the sound of a baby crying. Kenneth breaks out into a happy dance. After a few minutes we are invited in with the other kids to meet the new baby. Witton gets to hold the baby first and I smile at the new baby in my arms. It's a girl, and that's when I realize I don't know the baby's name.

"Katniss what did you name the baby?" I ask as nicely as I can

"Mackenzie it means fire Just like Kennith"


	2. Pain is the Everlasting Battle

**Okay so from what I understand people don't understand whose kids are whose. So here is the lay out, by the way I skipped a couple years! **

**Katniss Cato: Witton (16) Rose (15) Kenneth (13) Mackenzie (7) **

**Ally Josh: Adara (14) Marilla (12)**

**Annie Finnick: Destin (14) Dover (16)**

**Rue Thresh: Willow and Emerson (7)**

**Clove Marvel: Cyrano (17) Lily (13)**

**Prim Rory: Ormond and Elata (7) **

**Madge Peeta: Langston (13) Stanfield (12) Emerald (10)**

**Johanna Gale: Giovanna (6)**

**Glimmer Russell: NO KIDS! (: she just spoils everyone else's**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**This chapter is based off of some of the music video for what hurts the most by Rascal Flats**

* * *

***Dover's POV***

It's my birthday. I am so excited because the whole gang is going to come over. I'm turning 16 and I want this to be the year I tell Rose how I feel about her. She dated Cyrano for a year and a half and it killed me. It still kills me that I wasn't her first kiss or boyfriend. It kills me that he got to call her his before I could. I love her and I have since before I could remember.

My mom is setting everything up for the party and I know it's going to be the best day ever because we are going to all be stuck in the same place. Cato said I should make my move tonight, and my dad agreed but I'm not sure if I'm ready. I mean I'm more than ready to display my feelings for her but I'm not ready to possibly hear that she doesn't love me back.

Everything seems to be falling into place for my life but this one thing. Really things are picking up for everyone.

The first person to arrive is Cyrano with his girlfriend, Daisy. Daisy is really nice and the two are perfect for each other. Soon the rest of our group arrives and the party is in full swing.

* * *

"Truth or dare?" Langston asked me. I was worried. I didn't want to get stuck with a dare that would embarrass me in front of Rose.

"Truth." He still has an evil smirk so I know this is going to be interesting, and it turns out I'm right.

"Rate every girl in the room from a scale of 1-10 on how hot they are then on personality" ok so not as bad as I thought it would be.

"Easy. Adara, 8 for looks and 8 for personality…" I go around the circle till I come to the person that I have always wanted to tell how great they truly are and look. "Rose you get a 15 for looks and 15 for personality." She blushes and I take that as a good sign and grab her hand and squeeze it gently.

The rest of the night was great and we were all sad to see Cyrano take Daisy home. He would be coming back but her parents were against her staying here without having known my family for at least 3 months. Before they leave they announce something to the crowd.

"As you know Daisy and I have been dating for over a year now and even though the circumstances are bad in this we are kind of happy about what I'm about to tell you. Daisy is pregnant." There are blank stares and some cheers of joy but soon we push our shock aside and congratulate the otherwise happy looking couple. They leave and we continue the party.

* * *

It's a little after 2 when the call comes in

My mom comes into my room and pulls Lilly aside. The next thing I hear is a thump and a sobbing girl on the floor outside my door. Everyone is worried and confused until my mom comes in and says that Lilly is going home and that she thinks we all should as well to have a conversation with our parents. I am completely worried because that's when I notice Cyrano isn't there. In fact his car is gone from the drive. Everyone leaves with a look of worry on their face, but I don't think that much of it.

"Mom, what happened?" Destin asked being the braver to bring up the subject.

"Boys this isn't easy to say. I've been in this situation before though under different circumstances but this is going to be hard none the less." I am scared of what my mom is about to tell me but I never thought I would hear the words she says. "Boys Cyrano went to go pick up Daisy last night because her father kicked her out for being pregnant. On the way there a drunk driver hit his car dead on and he passed away on impact."

***Adara's POV***

"… Honey he died right away." My mom finishes telling me.

The strangled cry that escapes my lips is earth shattering. He is dead. I know he and Daisy were together and they were going to have a baby but I felt like I was closest with him. I loved him. And now he is gone. And with him he took a piece of me.

I run out of the house knowing well that I would have a complete breakdown in a matter of minutes. I run to the only person I know I could cry to. Lucky for me Katniss and Cato already broke the news so she needed me just as much as I needed her. Once I am finally in the safety of her bed room I collapse on the ground and my body is racked with sobs. I feel as though my eyes are a broken sprinkler that can't stop. I feel as though my whole world has been taken and smashed into a million pieces. What do I do now?

***Daisy's POV* **

I just saw the love of my life die. The father of my child died. And this is entirely my father's fault. He couldn't have waited to kick me out till the morning. When there weren't drunk drivers. It is my fault for calling him but what else was I going to do?

I finish packing my things and walk out the door of my room and head to where Clove will be waiting for me. She said I could live with them and that she doesn't blame me.

"Don't go Daisy. I didn't mean for this to happen." I am suddenly no longer sad. I am infuriated.

"Don't you dare say you didn't mean for this to happen. You did this! You caused this all to happen. You made me move. You kicked me out. You told me I couldn't live here! What was I supposed to do? Live on the streets 3 months pregnant! I hate you! You killed him! Why do you hate me? Why do you hate him?" I scream as I throw my arms at him. He did this to me!

I lie there on the floor of his room. It smells like him. That's when I realize it.

I will never be the same.

* * *

**K so I cried. Like the entire time I wrote this because I really felt a tug on my heart knowing what was going to happen. I know Cyrano wasn't something big so far but you will learn about him don't worry! **

**Hope you liked it! Please review! **

**Lots of love**

**Xoxo Ashley 3**


	3. Understanding

***CLOVES POV***

When I thought of my life with marvel I never imagined I would be burying my son when he was only 17. But then again I have always known that things didn't go as planned. Like getting pregnant again, I didn't even want kids to begin with but then I had two and I love them with all my heart. Now I only have 1. The hardest part was that I was on the phone with him when the accident happened. I heard the screech of rubber as it scrapped against the street. I heard his scream. And the scariest thing I heard was the sound of metal crushing and glass shattering.

Today was the day of the funeral. The kids have all been so strong through this, although I have seen all of them cry. I have held all 18 kids in my arms telling them they were okay. That it wasn't their fault they didn't get to say goodbye to him. And with Daisy I had to convince her to keep the baby. That the baby wasn't the reason for all of this. That it was the drunken asshole driving a big rig was to blame for him being gone.

I walked into the church ready to face the day ahead of me. The casket was closed and there was a picture of him smiling right in front of the casket. Around that is a picture of him and Lily, along with a family picture we took only 2 weeks ago at the beach Spring break. Around those two pictures are pictures of him and all of his friends. Then around that are countless pictures with him and Daisy. They were going to get married. He even bought the ring the day before he died. They were going to have a family. But that all changed.

The service was grueling and I sat there holding Daisy's with a tissue clenched in the other. Somehow we both managed to get through the whole thing. After we accepted condolences from everyone and went home. The next weeks took more out on me emotionally than anything could ever do physically.

* * *

***ROSE POV***

It's my first day going back to school since the accident. Dover is driving me to school and we promised to stay by each other's all day. It really didn't occur to me that we were holding hands when they walked through the doors of the school, but what I did notice was all the stares from people as they walked pass. Then again maybe I am lucky. No one has gotten anywhere near as much attention compared to Daisy. The poor girl has been stared at all day. But it wasn't just that, which made me feel terrible for her in this whole situation, it was the fact she was pregnant. It was the fact she wanted to still raise this baby even though it would never see his father. Then again it would be a piece of Cyrano that she could cherish with her the rest of her life because Cyrano help 'make' it.

_****FOUR WEEKS LATER****_

I was in the car with Dover when I realized something, something huge. I realized that I was in love. But not the puppy love, the kind when all you want to do is be with that person and when you are away from them you don't understand why but you have this ache in your chest and then later you come to the conclusion you just missed them so much your heart was sinking. Well I was in that kind of love with Dover. Dover was handsome with his short bronze hair that is always spiked and toned tan skin. He has blue eyes that were brighter than anyone's I had ever met and they sparkled more when he smiled, which was almost all the time. That's the other thing, his smile. It was more beautiful than anything I have ever seen. And I loved it. I loved him. I loved to be around him. I loved every memory with him. I hate being away from him. But I can't tell him how I feel now. I have to wait. I know he doesn't like me that way so I have to make him like me in that way.

Adara has finally gotten over her undying love for Cyrano and now has come to realize what I have known to be true for years. She likes Destin. I mean I don't blame her. Destin and Dover are similar in physical features but Destin by far is more to himself. He is reserved and less outgoing but that's okay because that is what would make him and Adara such a good couple; the loud outgoing girl and the quiet mysterious boy. I think it's adorable. When Adara told me how she felt for Destin last night I was thrilled. It is adorable after all. And when I told her of my realization of my feelings for Dover last week she just smiled and said she knew it would always happen and to invite her to the wedding. I remember my mom telling me that Ally said the same thing when she realized my mom and dad were together, and it made me think, what if Dover likes me.

* * *

***DOVER'S POV***

"DESTIN! I need your help!" I scream down the hall. His head peaks out of his doorway and he gives me a skeptical look.

"With what?" He asks giving me a look.

"I am asking someone to the dance in three weeks and I need help making sure its romantic."

"Go ask dad. You know I'm no good at this stuff. I can barely say a few words to Adara."

"Fine I will ask dad but when you need help with your invite to the dance don't come asking me because 'I'm no good at this stuff'" I say bitterly then walk down to the top of the stairs and call for my dad. "DAD! I need help. It has to do with a girl."

My dad is up the stairs in seconds with a smile plastered on his face. "MY SON IS FINALLY GOING TO MAKE HIS MOVE! Is it Rose? Or that girl from your Chemistry class I heard you and Witton talking about?"

"Dad you don't know her, just help me plan this so she will go to the dance with me."

"Well let's get to it!"

* * *

**SO WHO IS DOVER INTERESTED IN? If daddy Finnick doesn't know her it can't be one of our lovely ladies already known in this story correct? So at this point I have a bunch of ideas flying around in my head but I am feeling like they are boring so I want some ideas! Please PM me about any idea you have because I am feeling like this story isn't going as planned. ALSO! My new story is almost ready to be published! The first chapter is almost ready and I am excited about this one! Also Clove's pov was for the lovely guest that reviewed on chapter two! So there you go**

**THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT EVERYONE!**

**Lots of love**

**Xoxo Ashley 3**


	4. NEW STORY!

HEY EVERYONE! So my new story is now out! Yay! So excited! Can't wait for you to read it and tell me what you think! The name is "Following My Dreams" I think it will be great so hopefully you will to!

Lots of love

Xoxo Ashley 3


	5. Together forever

**PREVIOUSLY ON PASSING ON THE KNOWLEDGE **

_"Dad you don't know her, just help me plan this so she will go to the dance with me."_

_"Well let's get to it!"_

* * *

"What the hell?! That was NOT a foul! Open your damn eyes ref!" I laugh full heartedly as Rose almost get's into a fight on the field. It's her first game of the season and she already is about to get thrown out. That's my girl. _My girl_. Well not yet. I still have to ask her. This may be the most nerve racking thing I have ever done. The whistle blows for half time and both teams go to their designated area. Some of the guys and I go out to the field to goof off with a ball as we would normally would, but this ball is special so I am carful to not let it go into the mud in the center of the field. When we hear the ref call for both teams to take the field again I walk off with the boys making sure there is no ball in the center. Lucky enough Rose is still playing forward so she will be the one receiving the ball I toss to her and knowing Rose, she will insect the ball. As expected the ref asks for another ball and I toss the ball in the air.

"Rose, catch it!" and she does. She looks at the ball and sees the writing on the white ball. A smile breaks across her face, and he is worried she is laughing at his cheesy joke, but then she looks at him, and all the uncertainty goes away. She gives him a thumbs up. IT WORKED! Yes!

* * *

***ROSE'S POV***

"Rose, catch it." I was fuming and was not in the mood for Dover's antics. I catch the ball with ease and inspect the ball, but there is something in bright pink standing out compared to the shinning white in a clear print it said 'Let's dance like idiots together. Go to the dance with me? –Dover'. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. The boy of my dreams has finally taken notice of me. It's just too bad that I won't be around much longer. I am leaving a week after the dance to Capital Sports Academy. I haven't told anyone because I just got the letter 4 days ago about my acceptance. I want to wait until after the dance to tell anyone about me leaving. I don't want them to treat me any different. The funny thing is that Kenneth and Witton are also coming. I know Adara applied along with Dover and Destin, but as far as I was concerned none had been accepted for anything, and that made me extremely sad. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to the people I loved, but I had to. If there was any hope in getting into a good college with a scholarship in soccer I had to go to the academy.

When the game was over we ended up winning 1-0 and I scored of the amazing cross Adara sent. It was perfect. It was amazing all of us played soccer for the same school except for Kenneth. He was in middle school so he wasn't able to be on a high school team. All four of us have been on Varsity since we were freshman, the first in a really long time to be able to achieve such a high title in a sport.

When we were in the locker room I showed off my new favorite ball to the rest of the girls. There was a chorus of 'why doesn't this ever happen to me' from almost all of the girls. I felt truly special. The only person I have told about the academy besides my family is my coach giving him a heads up I won't be there anymore in two weeks. I was excited for my new journey but didn't know what I would do without my friends.

* * *

***ADARA'S POV* **

I made it home after my exhausting day. I go straight up to my room and decide to take a nap. I wake up to the sound of high pitched squeals that can only be made by none other than my mother.

"Adara get your butt down here there is mail for you." I run down the stairs hoping it is my letter to Capitol Sports Academy, and am more than happy when I am right. The fact that in a matter of seconds I will find out my future makes me happy. I could tell that Rose had been accepted by how she has been acting lately. I know she hasn't said anything for my own feelings and the feelings of Destin and Dover but right now whether I get in or not I am going to call her to make sure she is the first to know. I open the letter and let out a gasp.

* * *

***DOVER'S POV* **

"I GOT IN!" I hear the shout from all the way down the hall. I figure that the letters are in and that Destin was accepted. I make my way down to the kitchen to see my parents glowing at his letter and reach for my own. I open my letter seeing if I would be as lucky as my brother. I pull out the sheet of paper and see that I too had been accepted.

"IM IN!" I fist pump the air and smile triumphantly at my family. I decide the next person that should know we made it into the academy should be Rose. She must have already gotten the letter so I need to know if I am leaving her behind by going away.

* * *

***WITTON'S POV***

"Rose make the phone stop ringing how many people do you have calling you after school?" I swear that girl has too much of a social life. I am excited that we will be going away in two weeks. I am already starting to pack up all of my stuff so I am getting ready to hear if Destin and Dover will get in. I am currently pissed out of my mind at Dover for not telling me he was into my little sister. I mean come on! You're my best friend and you don't tell me you are into my sister. Not okay.

* * *

***ROSE'S POV* **

"Rose you are not going to believe it I got into the academy but I need to know if you are going or not." I smile bigger than even at the soccer game.

"Yea I'm going!" this is great all of my best friends and I will be together through this crazy next year and a half of high school.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! So sorry for the wait and all! I have been crazy busy and just plain tired! Any way I know this chapter was pretty bad and all but please tell me what you think! REVIEW! **

**Lots of love **

**ASHLEY 3**


	6. Deserving Happiness

*WITTON'S POV*

The train is about to leave and I am looking for Daisy in the crowd to say goodbye. I know she is still really upset about Cyrano. I mean who wouldn't be? I feel really bad about leaving her behind. She was even more devastated when she had to decline her acceptance to Capitol Sports Academy because of her pregnancy but she is applying for the school again under different circumstances. She will hopefully be allowed to stay and attend classes until she gives birth then once she is fully recovered she can begin working with the track team. Another condition that she has to deal with is that she must be the team's manager, so she must organize and notify the players of any and all events.

When I finally catch sight of her I hurry over to where she is seated with Clove and Marvel. They have really taken her in. She is staying at their house and they have turned Cyrano's old room into her own, but from what Rose has told me, nothing really ever was moved. Daisy is almost 19 weeks into her pregnancy and is clearly showing. If you hadn't seen her in awhile and saw you would most likely just think that she had put on some weight, but if you knew she is pregnant it is obvious.

When I reach Daisy she smiles softly at me and says hello.

"Hey Daisy, I just wanted to say goodbye and that I hope you get to come. It would be awful if you couldn't join us. I... We would miss you too much." I say nervously. Why am I so nervous? I have spent almost every day with her sinned the funeral.

"Thanks I'll miss you all too. So much." She says in her soft voice. "You should head to the train. You don't want to miss it." She is looking over my shoulder at the train that is boarding. I give Clove a hug and Marvel places a hand on my shoulder in a way of affection. I have never really seem him hug anyone other than Lilly, Clove, Daisy, and all of our moms. Last is daisy and I give her a soft hug not to put too much pressure on her belly.

"Bye kid. Call me if you need anything. Marvel will even be here if you need any girl advice and your old man isn't helping too much." Clove says as I am on my way over to the doors if the train. I give my family one more round of goodbye promising that I would behave and do my best in school and basketball. I give my mom a kiss in the forehead as she holds onto Kenneth as if he were dying. My dad gives me a firm hug and tells me to make him proud and Mackenzie leaps into my arms in goodbye. She is crying even more than mom is. I look at Rose and see that she is just getting out of day's death grip he calls a hug. I hold my hand out to her and she takes it while holding her hand out to Kenneth.

"Let's do this!" Kenneth says proudly as we enter the train. There is a chorus of cheers as we make our way to our seats by the rest of our friends that are coming with us.

As we take our seats I steal one last look to where Daisy is now standing waving everyone off. I lock eyes with her and smile a little brighter than I usually would. She does the same and the last thing I see before the train picks up speed and we are gone is her one hand waving goodbye the second on her belly and Clove whispering something in her ear.

* * *

*DAISY'S POV*

"You know its okay to move on." I am shocked when I hear those words come from Cloves mouth.

"What are you talking about?" I say acting dumb.

"She means that Cyrano would have wanted you to move on. Your baby is going to need a dad and it won't have one of you don't go out and find someone you love as much as Cyrano loved you. I know its hard sweetheart but you have to stop beating yourself up and making yourself miserable. That's not what Cyrano would have wanted." Marvel says stepping in for his wife. For whatever reason this just makes me angry.

"Your right, but he also wouldn't have wanted to die. He would want to be here for his child and now he can't and it's my fault. I should have waited till the morning to call him to pick me up. That way there wouldn't have been a drunk driver. He would have wanted me to take care of this baby no matter what. He would have been here to if it weren't for me. So I'm sorry that I am not ready to move on but he was the love of my life and he is gone. I can't just forget that." I say as the tears start to come down my face. I walk off to calm myself down.

"Daisy, honey are you all right? Why are you crying?" The soft voice of Annie comes to my attention. Since I have been spending a lot of time with Witton I have also been spending a lot of time with Destin and Dover.

"Yeah everything is fine. Just hormones." I say trying to sound as convincing as possible, but by the look on her face I can tell that the crack that my voice made gave away that it was more than just my hormones.

"Now Daisy, I know that everything is hard right now, but blaming your emotions on hormones is not healthy. I am most likely the best person to talk to about anything you are feeling. I mean I have been labeled as a complete nut since sophomore year of college after the flash flood. So why don't you tell me what is wrong and we can see if we can fix this." I don't know if it was the fact that she could read me like a book or that I think I am crazy too but I feel compelled to tell her everything I'm feeling.

"Oh Annie, I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know how I am going to do. I am trying so hard to be okay. But I'm not. And I don't think I ever will be. I miss him so much. I feel so responsible. I feel as though it's my fault that I got pregnant and that I he died. I mean I only missed one day of my pills I didn't think that it could possibly be possible. And we used protection but it broke. And of course I had to tell my father that night. At night! And then to make it worse I called him asking him to pick me up at one in the morning! What kind of a girlfriend doesn't think about the fact that there could be drunk drivers. And then to top it all off I think I'm starting to like another guy. The father of my child is dead and I am going all teenage girl and already looking into what the next relationship could be like. And then Clove sees that I obviously am trying to get over Cyrano and find a good life and then Marvel tells me its okay. How is that okay? I don't deserve to find someone else! I don't deserve this baby that if it's anything like its father will be perfect!" I am in a complete mess and even if I wanted to continue to talk because the crying is taking over my body.

"Now sweetheart I want you to listen to what I am about to say and I want you to trust that it's true even if you don't feel like it. Cyrano is looking down on you right now and he is devastated that you are holding yourself back from being happy. He would want to be here with you to raise this child," She gently starts to rub small circles on my stomach which makes it easier to catch my breath. "But the unfortunate truth that has been hurting us all for the past two months is that he isn't. So the only thing he would want now that he isn't here to make you happy, is that you find someone that does. You deserve happiness. Cyrano will always love you and be in your heart but you can't settle for the fact that you aren't ever going to get married and have more kids after this little one right here because Cyrano was who you were supposed to do that all with. He wants you to find someone that will give you the life that you want. I know that it's hard to accept but its true and you have to believe that. Cyrano would love that you are interested in Witton. They are so alike and if Cyrano couldn't have you I'm sure he would have wanted it to be Witton that wins your heart. He will always be the father of your child and your first true love, but that doesn't mean he has to be your last." And for the first time I feel as if I do deserve to be happy. Annie is right. I stand up and give Annie the biggest hug I have ever given a friends mom before.

"Thank you so much. I am so happy that we talked. I don't think you are crazy I think you are a genius." I say as honestly as I could.

"You're welcome. Now go home relax and get into that school. Oh and don't be afraid to talk to Clove about this stuff. I know that she can be hard on the exterior but she really does love you and want the best for you. She just has a weird way of showing it." I laugh knowing that she is right again.

I decide then and there that I would always go to Annie whenever I feel this way. I also decide then and there that I would be happy. For Cyrano and our baby.


End file.
